And Still
by completetherainbow
Summary: Castiel, taking a break from the war, comes down to Earth. While shopping on the street, he glances up to see the last person in the world he wanted to see. Dean goes to a bar in ch 2! And in ch 3, Castiel and Dean confess how they still feel to Bobby! PLEASE R&R NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: I'm thinking of making this a short series of one shots. Just because I know how it can be, feeling this way. Anything italics is the actual song. All ownership of characters belongs to Eric and the song to Reba! Please R&R and Thanks for reading!

* * *

_Thousands of people live in this town, and I had to run into him._ I happened to glance up from the fruit that I had been purchasing and saw him.

He still wore his leather jacket that he had had since he was fifteen. His hair was still spiked. His lips still so... full and kissable. He hadn't noticed me, and I hoped he wouldn't. If I could make it passed him, just by crossing the street, I could avoid confrontation. But, just as I was about to tear my eyes from his, he glanced up at me.

_When I saw him there, on that busy street, those feelings came back again._ I could feel my eyes widen as he smiled slightly to himself. 'No, please,' I thought, as he advanced toward me.

_There was no where to run, no where to hide._ I had wanted to not do this. I couldn't do this. We had separated so... emotionally. But, when he stepped before me, I felt my breath halt in my throat.

_He walked up to me and looked in my eyes._ The green held me, the eyes so deep. The beauty of what we had shared, the moments of passion, the ever existing light in them. They were perfection in its most luminous form and they once again held me. I felt something in me both explode and die.

_And still, my world stood still. I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him... still._

_He said, "How have you been? It's great to see you again! You're... _really_ a sight for sore eyes." _He glanced me up and down as he finished, I could feel my heart pound.

'Keep calm,' I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and smiled back.

_I said, "I can't complain," _glancing around, _"I'm doing fine."_

"How is your... brethren?" He asked, glancing up to the sky.

A bitter smile crossed my features. "They are at war. But, I still find time for... simple things." I motioned to my grocery bag.

_We talked, as the people rushed by._

Suddenly, his wonderful eyes became humorous. "Hey, do you remember that time we went to the brothel?"

I turned a playful glare to him, "That den of iniquity was outrageous, Dean."

He laughed, raising a hand to his hair, "No, what was outrageous was what you said to the woman!" He began to laugh harder and without meaning to, I, too, began to chuckle.

_We laughed about old times, and all we went through._ Reminiscing on things, old hunts, old jokes, even Sam I couldn't help but notice that he seemed happier than when I had last seen him. I hoped it was because he had moved on from the guilty feeling of living, where his brother had died. But, then he did something I didn't think he'd ever do willingly.

_That's when he'd hugged me and said, "I've missed you."_ My breath caught again, feeling the warmth spread out my torso.

_And still. My world stood still. I couldn't move and all I could feel was this aching in my heart saying I loved him... still._

_That's when she walked up to him. _A beautiful woman with brown hair, flowing waves, brown eyes and a compassionate face. Her hand came up to his elbow, causing him to glance down.

_He said, "This is my wife."_ She raised her hand to me, smiling uncertainly. "Lisa, this is Cas, Cas, Lisa."

Then, recognition hit her face, "Oh, yes, the angel." She grasped my hand, shaking it happily.

_I gave my best smile, but I was dying inside._ "H-how do you do?"

She kept her smile, but looked to Dean, "Darling, the reservations?"

He nodded to her. Then turned to me, holding his hand, grasping mine warmly.

_He said, "We've got to go now, it's getting late."_ He pulled me into a half hug, _"It was so great to see you."_ He whispered.

_And then, they walked away._

_And still. My world stood still. I couldn't move and all I could feel was this_ aching _in my heart saying I loved him... _Still.


	2. Chapter 2

__AN: So, here is the second installment. I actually really like this one. I smiled after I read it. The POV I just some random bartender, we can name him Ronald. I don't know how long this series will be, but it will end happily, I think... maybe. Just R&R, people! Ps, all owner ship and yadda yadda yadda...

* * *

_He was a man on a mission._ He looked pissed. His face was slightly flushed, his eyes were blazing, and his fists were clenched. He walked up to the bar, sat down, and ordered single shots of whiskey.

_Here to drown and forget her._ A man only drinks like this when he wants to kill a man, or forget a girl. From the look on his face, and the way he glared at any woman who glanced his way, it was the latter.

_So I set him up again to wash him down._ Another, and another. The man was just taking him like they were water. I'd been a bartender for close to ten years now, getting old, but this man, I could tell, would just make this whole bar tending experience worth while.

_He had just about succeeded._ Fifteen shots later, I think he was beginning to feel something.

_When that low-down, dirty, cheating, good for nothing came strutting through the crowd. _She was a looker. No wonder he was so pissed. Her hair was silky brown waves, her eyes seductive brown orbs, her lips made to do the naughtiest things to you.

_Oh, she was laying it on so thick._ I sneered at the way she whispered, "Oh baby, what are you doing?"

"Drinking all memories of you away," he responded, downing another.

"Dean," she said, "he didn't mean anything. I love you. You are the one who I married."

He glared at her sideways, her words sliding off him, as he took another shot.

_She never missed a lick._ "Only you make me feel hot," she leaned in, "you make me want and need."

He snorted.

_Confessing her never ending love._ "I love you more than any other man I've seen." Her eyes glanced to her left, and she saw another man glancing back at her.

_Oh, but I never will forget._ Dean saw this and his eyes hardened._ When he stood up and said, "So I guess you think we're just gonna kiss and make up, don't you?" _Her eyes widened.

_"Why don't you kiss, kiss this?" _ He shouted, gesturing to his rectum. _"And I don't mean on my perfect red lips." _He pointed to her, jerking his finger, _"Me and you? We're through!"_ He screamed it, causing the entire bar to look their way. The men and women watching as he proclaimed their relationship ended. _"And there is only ONE thing left for you to do."_ He brought his hands up to gesture her forward. _"You can just come on over here one last time, pucker up, close your eyes and kiss _this_ goodbye."_

The entire bar smirked at them.

_Well, the next thing I recall, he had her backed against the wall._ He advanced on her, not looking like he was going to hurt her, but like he was going to shout.

"I can't believe you would have the audacity to come in here, _pretending_ to love me, talking about how I'm the 'only one for you', when you can't even keep your eyes on me while you're spewing the lies." He gestured to the man, who was apparently on his side. "You can't keep any part of your self to _yourself_! You look and touch anyone who will give you the time of fucking day!"

_Chewing her like a bulldog on a bone._ She glanced around and whispered, "Dean, honey, don't you think we could do this at home?"

He glanced behind him, seeing the people and smirked, "You're the one who followed me here. So now you and the whole fucking world is going to listen."

_He was putting her in her place, I mean, right up in her face. _"You've cheated on me more goddamned times than I can count, Lisa. I know of every fucking time. I know of every time you looked and touched, even. We've been married only seven fucking months!"

_Dragging her down the list of do-me-wrongs._ "John, Michael, David, Richard! Those are only in the last month!" He ticked off each finger. "Don't get me started on the times you've nearly dry humped the couch just by looking. Mark, Lee, Jesse... Even my own brother!"

_It was just about now that the crowd gathered around._ People were forming a semi-circle around them. Nodding along with him about how she was wrong. How she screwed, but not literally, him over. Making him believe she loved him.

_They'd come to watch her pay for her every sin._ "So, now what are we going to do? Huh, Lisa? Just go back to being a happy couple? You finally got it out of your system? No, I don't even fucking think so." He glared hard at her. "Once a cheater, always a cheater."

"You tell her, baby!" A random woman behind him shouted.

_He called her everything under the sun._ "Slut, hooker, tramp, harlot, cause you know what? Promiscuous doesn't even cover it!" He looked around the crowd, who nodded at him.

_And when we thought that he was done? He ran back and let her have it again!_ "You are just a bitchy slut, searching for your next sexual fix, holding on to me for God only knows what reason! And you want to know something else?" He leaned in close, "You're actually a horrible lay!"

"Woaaaahh!" Shouted the crowd.

"So, guess what the fuck you can do, Lisa?" He shouted.

She glared, sinking slightly lower, but choosing not to answer.

_"Why don't you kiss, kiss this!" _He spun to her, _"And I don't mean on my perfect red lips! Me and you? We're through! And there is only one thing left for you to do! You just come on over here one last time, pucker up and close your eyes. And kiss _this_,"_ he gestured to himself, before walking over to the door and opening it, _"goodbye." _He raised a hand in salute, "See ya!"


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So, this one just vomited out of my brain in the last hour. I know, I know, please hold your applause. This one came out better than I could have hoped. It's kind of bittersweet. We both know they love each other, and it kills us, and Bobby. Please note, the wording in the songs have changed for the sake of the fic. Also, **bold** is memory and _**bold** __**italic** _is memory lyrics. Hmmm, well I guess this is it! The final installment of _**And**_**_ Still_** and I have to admit, it feels great. And yes, there will be a sequel. I just have to think of it! Alright, please don't forget to R&R! Reviews make me happy!

* * *

Sam had returned, and so the story of the two hunting brothers continued. But, not in the way that everyone would have thought. Dean had refused to hunt with his brother. It hurt him to know that Sam had died, if only, for him. So he could live. Happily, with Lisa.

And look how that turned out. It had been three months since he had left her, and he couldn't be happier he did. The divorce went through without a hitch, he was back on the market, and she was miserable. She didn't deserve him and he didn't deserve what had happened. He deserved someone who would love him and cherish him, forever.

Then there was Cas. Deans mind wandered to the angel of his dreams. Both of fantasy, and nightmare. He could still remember how the angel felt under his arms, as he held him in an embrace. He could also remember the first time they had kissed.

And the last time. Just before Sam had said yes.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut at that bittersweet memory. He hadn't really been able to face Cas since that meeting on the street. He hadn't gone out of his way to call or search for him, either. But, he knew Sam still worked with him. He knew Sam was still hunting, just like himself.

He also knew that he still loved Castiel.

Now, for his weekly visit with Bobby. Bobby was privy with all the workings of both of the brothers lives. He still saw Sam, and as a consequence, still saw Cas. But, Sam was busy with life. Trying to protect, trying to kill all of the evil in the world.

Dean, while he still hunted, was just tired of it all. He wanted the white picket fence. More than ever now that he had had a taste. No matter how disgusting the taste was, there was still something wonderful about making an _honest_ living. And, as much as he hated to admit it, he wished he could share it with Cas.

He opened the door to the house. He was carrying groceries, to make burgers, and set them on the counter. He fired up the stove, went about preparing the meat, and began to cook.

"Hey, Dean," came a voice behind him. Bobby stood, watching the hunched shoulders of the man he knew was his boy. Dean looked depressed. Had since he left Lisa.

Bobby nearly growled. 'Lisa,' he thought, made him want to hit a woman for the first time in his life. Okay, maybe not the first time to hit a _woman._ But the first time he wanted to do it to a woman who _wasn't_ possessed.

"Hey, Bobby," Dean turned his head, grinning, "hungry?"

Bobby nodded, "Starved."

They sat down, in a comfortable silence. Eating the juicy burgers, Dean began to think of Cas, when he had been affected by burgers.

**Castiel quickly opened the burger packaging, pulled out the sandwhich and munched.**

**Smiling through the meat, he said, "These make me... **_**so**_** happy."**

**Dean glanced at him, "Dude, seriously? Now?" He rolled his eyes, but looked back at his lover, "How many does that make?"**

**Castiel didn't even think when he replied, "I've lost count." Then he thought, "It's in the **_**low**_** hundreds."**

**Eyes widening, Dean whistled in appreciation. Man could hold his meat. In more ways than one, apparently.**

Dean smiled at the memory, "So," he cleared his throat, "any good hunts happen lately?"

Bobby nodded, "Yeah, Sam just took care of a werewolf in South Carolina."

"Werewolf, huh?" Dean replied.

"Yup, but was in pretty bad shape when I found him." Bobby took another bite before continuing, "Had to call Cas down to heal him."

Deans heart lurched at the name, "Cas, huh? Haven't seen him in a while." He paused for only a beat, "How... uh, how is he?"

'Boy, if only you knew.' Bobby thought, recalling his meetings with Cas. They always ended the same. With that angel asking after Dean.

**Castiel looked up to the older hunter as he looked over Sam, who was sleeping, "How is Dean, Bobby?"**

**Bobby turned to Castiel, "I'm sure he's just fine, Cas. I haven't seen him for a few days, but I'll see him next week."**

**Cas nodded, looking off into space. Bobby rolled his eyes. He had known that something had gone on between those two. He could even tell how desperately in love with each other they were. He didn't understand why they were so flippin' skittish around each other. **

**But they were. **

**"If.. uh," Bobby started, gaining the attention of the angel, "if he asks about you, what should I say? If he wants to know how you are, or something. You know, if I see him any sooner?"**

**Castiel nodded, thinking for a moment. The confusion in his eyes, the way he tilted his head, almost like a puppy, caused Bobby to smirk. No wonder Dean loved this kid.**

_**"If you see him, tell him I wish him well."**_** He looked back to Bobby, who nodded for him to continue, **_**"How am I doing? Well, sometimes its hard to tell."**_

**Bobby frowned at the statement. The war must be taking a toll on him. Unless, "Cas-" But he was cut off.**

_**"I still miss him more than ever,"**_** he whispered, more to himself, but realizing he had said it aloud, he quickly glanced up to Bobby, **_**"But, please, don't say a word, if you see him."**_

"He's doing okay, Dean, and he wishes you well, he said," Bobby replied, pulled from the memory. He looked at Dean, and saw what he had always suspected. That boy was heartbroken over that lost relationship. So was Cas, though. They both truely loved each other.

Damn them, he thought. "If Cas asks about you, though, what do you want me to tell him, Dean?"

Dean closed his eyes in thought, he could do this. Play it off as cool. Don't show too much emotion.

_"If you see him, tell him I'm doing fine."_ Dean said, looking at Bobby, then contemplatevly, _"And... if you want to,"_ he struggled for a beat, _"say that I think of him, from time to time."_ His eyes glazed over for just a moment, _"Ask him if,"_ he sighed, _"he ever wonders where we both went wrong, if you see him."_

Bobby could tell that right now, would be the wrong place to interupt. Just like with Cas. Them both, the same way, lost in their memories, speaking their mind. Without even realizing.

Dean huffed a breathy laugh, _"I still want him."_

_**"I still need him so." **_**Castiel, again, whispered.**

_"I don't know why we let each other go."_/_**"I don't know why we let each other go."**_

Dean swallowed tightly, _"If you see him, tell him the lights still on."_

**Castiel smiled bitterly, **_**"Nothing's changed. Deep down the fire sill burns for him."**_

_"And even if it takes for ever, say I'll still be here."_/_**"And even if it takes forever, say I'll still be here."**_

_"If you see him," _Dean whispered, sadly.

_**"If you see him," **_**Castiel blinked. He glanced around the room. He cleared his throat, "Bobby, I would greatly appreciate it if this was not repeated to Dean."**

**Bobby nodded in shock, both at the emotion and how open Cas had been. "Of course."**

Dean looked at the older man he knew as his father, "Bobby, could we uh- just keep this between us?" He motioned between them.

Bobby smiled at him, "Absolutely, Dean." He clapped him on the shoulder.

'Dear, lord,' he thought, 'these two are going to get back together, if it kills me.' Which it may.

* * *

AN: And fin! Okay soooooo right about here is where I beg for reviews! But don't forget, the sequel is coming. And it will be here really soon. I promise!


End file.
